My true story
by Aoi Shouen
Summary: While Naruto is in the middle of thanking Itachi, Sakura suddenly shows up out of no where? What should they do when she claims that her life story is not what they thought it was?..
1. Chapter 1

Lol..this story is an idea that I've had for quite a while now.. :3 Hope you enjoy...well..there's not much to enjoy but I hope I'm able to make you want to read more ^ _ ^

Oh and **I do Not own these characters. I only own the idea/story. ****_Please_**** enjoy~**

* * *

Naruto, Itachi and Killer Bee are standing on trees while Naruto is thanking Itachi for helping the village.

"You've done enough for the villag-"

"NARUTO!"

Down came a female looking shape that dragged Naruto down and caused an enormous strange thing was that, Naruto didn't get hurt at all. Sakura just made a giant punch to the ground and dragged Naruto while they hurriedly. Somehow, Itachi and Killer Bee got the gist of it, so they ran with her.

"Wait! Sakura-chan why are we running?!"

"Baka, keep your voice down. There are people comin after you..and me..."

"So what?! I'm able to control the kyuubi's power so I should be able to defeat who ever it is."

"No...this person...is too strong..."

"How do you know?"

"I know because...they're my sisters..."

"Eh?"

"I'll...explain it to you later..."

After that Sakura,Itachi,Naruto,and Killer Bee stopped at an underground area which no one will be able to see.

"So, Sakura-chan please explain because I am confused."

"Yes~ I'll get to that in a second..let me rest a bit."

Itachi spoke out of no where. "You shouldn't be changing the subject."

"I know...but...it's a long story..."

"Yeah, I figured it was since you dragged us all the way out here dattebayo."

"Yes..Naruto,Itachi-san,Killer Bee-san...the words that I'm going to say now may be disturbing..Please do not be suprised when I talk about how my past **_really _**was."

* * *

Mann...I shouldn't be writing this..I have like..so many other stories to write but..I wanted to put out the idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is...I should be working on other stories but..Oh well~

Oh and **I do NOT own the Naruto characters~ I only own the fictional characters and the story~**

**Enjoy...and review..Please..I swear I want more advice.**

* * *

Review~

"Yes..Naruto,Itachi-san,Killer Bee-san...the words that I'm going to say now may be disturbing..Please do not be suprised when I talk about how my past **_really _**was."

* * *

"We're all ears Sakura-chan, dattebayo."

"Yeah, Start speaking Haruno."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah~ Killer Bee is gonna listen too Yoo Yoo Yoo."

They were all staring at Sakura in the dark cave, she let out a sigh as if her heart weighed as much as gold.

Naruto's Thoughts~

This is so weird, dattebayo. Does this mean that Sakura-chan has been lying to us, Konoha, the whole time?

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_-sigh- Inner? Do you think that Naruto will be mad at us?_

_I don't know...he's Naruto. I can't really tell whether he'd be mad or whether he'd support us._

_Yeah.._

_Just hurry up and explain...it doesn't hurt to atleast tell the truth._

_Hell yeah it does! Are you stupid?!_

_You do realize that..._

_Yeah...I know..._

The wind became more quiet and peaceful, which gave Sakura some piece of mind.

"I will explain...everything..about my past.."

"Yes go ahead Sakura-chan!"

"-sigh- Itachi-san, have you heard of the five element goddesses?"

The fact that Sakura suddenly asked Itachi that question caught him off guard.

"Yes, I have."

"Well...I'm the wind goddess..."

_Naruto's thoughts~_

_A wind goddess? Does that mean that Sakura-chan is a wind user too?! How cool...but wait...how come she never told us this before?_

"Wait wait...Sakura-chan. What are the five element goddesses?"

"Well, as the name says. They are five women who use each element."

"Yes..I got that, dattebayo. But what I mean is...how did you exactly..become a wind goddess?"

"It had been decided at birth. The past goddess comes to us while we're in our mother's womb. She asked me if I was willing to accept the contract even though it would mean that I would undergo a lot of pain."

"Haruno-san, what is the contract?"

Sakura sighed with a pained look on her face. She bit her lip right before she spoke.

"It's not so easy for me to explain...maybe I should ask the last wind goddess to appear."

"You can do that, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah."

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_You ready for this inner?_

_Hell yeah!_

Sakura smirked while she was thinking to herself.

"Okay, I have to chant a few words for her to appear. Please wait a second."

"Okay!"

_**"Goddess of the wind**_

_**Answer my call**_

_**with the power of a hurricanes swing**_

_**please appear right before me."**_

Sakura was sitting in a meditating position and had her eyes shut tightly. As she spoke each word she had a bright gold like light appear around her body. It curled around her legs and moved to the side, to form a human like shape. What appeared right before them was a woman sitting on her calves. She has beautiful long pink hair and had a mature smile on her face.

"You called Sakura?"

"Yes.."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Could you please help me explain what the five element goddesses are to them?"

"Why I'd love to but...remember Sakura. If anything bad happens, I'm going to whoop your ass."

"Y-Yes."

_Naruto's thoughts~_

_What the hell? I thought that she was a very nice lady. She even looks like Sakura-chan but her temper...is exactly the same._

The goddess sighed.

"Alright, Naruto. You understand that there are five women who each use a different element?"

"Yeah."

"Well, each woman has mastered the element that they were given, except for some people."

"For some people?"

"Well, since these women are kunoichi they have to be very skilled am I correct?"

"Yeah, dattebayo."

"Well, out of the five kunoichi only two have mastered all of the elements."

"Cool..wait...who are those two?"

"Well, it is Sakura the current wind goddess and Ayano the goddess of fire."

"How cool, dattebayo!"

"Yeah...these young women have gone through a lot to just keep this a secret."

Itachi's voice suddenly popped up out of no where. "What did they have to do?"

"They had to lie about their background. Their parents are mere illusions. The person you see right now may be fake but they are still real."

Naruto couldn't take the fact that Sakura might've been lying to them the whole time they were together in Konoha.

"S-So wait, Sakura-chan. Does this mean that...you lied to us, Team 7, the whole time we were together? You have lied about loving Sasuke all these years? You lied about being weak all of these years?!"

Sakura felt a large pain swelling up in her chest, she answered his question with hesitation.

"Yes."

_Naruto's thoughts~_

_I can't believe this! She lied to us the whole time...all of the painful moments where she cried for Sasuke!? She even lied about her background and acted as if she were innocent this whole time?! Maybe she even lied about being Baa-chan's apprentice this whole time and already knew how to use medical ninjustsu! I can't believe her anymore..that's it! I'm leaving!_

"YOU BITCH! Why...why Sakura-chan...why would you cry all of these years if you didn't feel one piece of emotion?! WHY?! Why would you lie to everyone so you could keep the fact that you are a wind goddess a secret?! Do you not trust us?!"

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_I don't want this...I don't want Naruto yelling at me for lying about loving Sasuke and being weak.I want him to be by my side;smiling like he always does. I don't want him to leave my side...I want him to stand tall with me in battle._

Sakura was starting to cry as Naruto kept making her feel guilty for lying all these finally spoke out in a loud and clear voice with a shadow cast around her eyes. As she spoke each word her eyes showed the truth.

"You're 're wrong..Naruto. I may have lied about...my whole life..and the fact that I loved Sasuke but...I couldn't tell anyone about this.."

"Why? Why couldn't you tell anyone?"

"Because...If I told someone then...that would mean that..they'd hurt the people I love the most. It would mean that..they'd hurt you Naruto."

* * *

**(1)Dattebayo-a general phrase that Naruto says. It means "I know" or something like that.**

**(2)Kunoichi-female ninja**

**(3)Medical Ninjutsu-It's well...it's what medical ninjas use;to treat the wounded and such.**

**(3) Baa-chan- It means grandma. It's what Naruto calls the godaime,Tsunade. Godaime means the fifth, it you put it together with Godaime Hokage it means the Fifth Fire Shadow.**

**(4) Team 7- consists of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.**

Oh and Ayano..is a character that will show up in the next chapter...probably :3

I hoped that you enjoyed this boring chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Well Well...here it is~

* * *

Itachi sighed as Sakura and Naruto both had their dramatic moment that seemed to have both of their feelings blossom like a shoujo manga.

He walked up slowly and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I understand how you feel Haruno-san but first we need to have the Hokage know about this."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly out of no where, a voice pops up. "Yeah, let's go back to Konoha to tell the Hokage about Saku-ra yeah~"

Everyone in the room,even Itachi, has a sweatdrop moment from Killer Bee's bad rapping.

Sakura spoke up out of nervousness. "Well let's get going then."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and sprinted off towards the headquarters. Once they reached the destination, Sakura was nervous because no one had ever heard of her story except for a few.

As Sakura took each step she took in deep breaths and felt her heart racing like a hummingbird. She kept having thoughts like _What if they keep me up like an animal...only to use me for their own purpose. _

She managed to keep a calm exterior so that everything goes down smoothly. They walked into the room with Kakashi,Tsunade,Shizune, the Raikage, and Shikaku.

Everyone was seated in a chair, Tsunade was the first one to speak up. "Sakura...what's going on?" Her expression showed a look of confusion since Sakura didn't seem like one to hide anything.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I'll be telling you this right now."

Everyone's eyes looked closer as to see what Sakura would say next.

As she sat in the chair with her legs crossed, she sighed right before she spoke but then rose her head with her eyes bright and confident.

"There is actually a different story compared to the story about the man who created everything, such as the tailed beasts. The truth is that five women created him and everything else. We have foresaw that someone shall do something so we basically have them do it."

Kakashi's eyes,or should I say eye, widened in shock as he heard one thing from Sakura. "We..?"

Sakura's head turned towards Kakashi with a fearless expression. "That's right, we. I am one of them."

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock since, no one expected Sakura to be something special like that.

"Each of them represents the elements, all of them are insanely strong. The strongest is wind and fire."

Shikaku suddenly spoke up from his silence. "Then...who is the wind and fire?"

"I am the wind goddess, my sister, Ayano, is the fire goddess. We are the ones who are able to use every element and pretty much everything we've created."

Tsunade spoke up this time with a question. "Wait..then...who are the other goddesses and...what do you mean...pretty much everything you're created?"

"Well what I meant by what we've created is like...the sharingan. I helped Ayano create that so we're both able to use both levels of it. I've prety much helped create every type of eye so I'm able to use all of them...I even created a secret one by myself."

Sakura took a breath before she continued on about the names.

"The water goddess is Satomi, she's a real sweetheart. I believe she's the youngest out of all of us."

Itachi spoke up this time. "Then how old is everyone in the group?"

"Well all of us are about sixteen years old but Satomi is about thirteen years old."

Itachi nodded as he listened to Sakura. "Then please continue."

"The earth goddess is Asuka.I'll give you more details about how all of them look later."

Everyone nodded, edging her on to continue sinc ethis was good information.

"The last but not least is the lightning goddess who is Hikaru."

There was one thing that bothered Naruto the most out of her speech. "Sakura-chan...how strong...is everyone?"

"Everyone...is extremely strong. So please don't underestimate them, or me."

Kakashi had a hard focused expression on his face. "Wait...Sakura..you said earlier that you even made a creation like the sharingan...what is it?"

"Ah...I haven't made a name for it but it's truly powerful. I will never allow any normal person to use it because it will drive them to madness."

"Then...what kind of person should use it?"

"A person...who has experienced a lot of pain and taunting because if they have the eye that I am talking about...only those type of people are able to handle it. So basically someone like Naruto."

Shikaku spoke up, since he was very curious about something. "Then...what exactly does it look like...?"

Sakura smiled at Shikaku's question since she thought no one would ask. "I thought you'd never ask."

She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard, slowly the hard expression in her face softened to a look that was relaxed. Her eyes slowly opened to only show her eye twisted into a shuriken-like shape. The pupil was still completely back but as it swirled her eye color changed to a sapphire blue. As the transformation stopped it looked like a swirled shuriken in her eye, it also looked like it possessed a lot of power.

Everyone's expression changed to one full of awe and shock, since no one had ever known that she had something this powerful.

Sakura suddenly spoke up from the silence. "This eye is basically like the sharingan but it's fifty-percent stronger. It has sapphire flames instead of black flames. The difference is that sapphire flames completely burn that person's body. It doesn't erase their existence because I didn't want to be that cruel."

Everyone else said in unison. "That's amazing.."

Suddenly the air felt coolor, a white haired woman had appeared sitting on the window. She was dressed in the normal ninja boots with the baggy pants and the weapon holster. Her shirt was like a tank top but the top half,above the breasts, were like fishnet wore a headband that was from Konoha, everyone was shocked because they never recognized her.

"Well then...go ahead an tell everyone about our secret." Hikaru smirked as Sakura just sat on the chair, not facing her.

"Hisashiburi, Hikaru." Sakura's expression was blank at first but then the corners of her mouth changed into a gentle smile. Her gaze was gentle, it was almost as if she had experienced the sweetest memories with Hikaru, despite never actually spending time with her.

"Un...It's been a really long time...Sakura." Hikaru's long white hair flowed in the warm afternoon, despite it being a time of war. She jumped off of the window and walked swiftly towards Sakura, her back turned against Hikaru with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"It's time isn't it?"Sakura's voice sounded as if it were a little shaky, although it also sounded as if she were tired.

"Yeah, it is." Hikaru's expression showed one as if she were afraid that this was going to happen, again.

Naruto's voice suddenly popped up out of no where. "Wait...what do you mean...it's time?"

Hikaru and Sakura's voice spoke in unison. "She's coming."

* * *

What do you think? xD I bet it's horrible. Sorry, I'm not going to put down definitions because I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Well well, did anyone miss me? I bet you didn't xD Anyway, please leave some reviews for any suggestions or corrections. I am human so I tend to mess up on a lot of things. Oh and please tell me if my writing has improved, whether it's slight or major. I want to know whether I have atleast done some good from roleplaying xD

Oh and of course^^

**I do not own these characters. Well I do own some of them but not the actual characters from the manga. I pretty much own this plot and such but that is all. **

* * *

Hikaru and Sakura's voice spoke in unison. "She's coming."

The air become stiff from tension as they all waited for this mystery person to appear.

Everyone had furrowed brows exept for Sakura and Hikaru, since they both held a blank expression that seemed prepared for pretty much anything. As everyone in the room waited for the woman to show up, they all stood still without preparing themselves which is dangerous for shinobi. The only ones who prepared themselves were obviously Sakura and Hikaru. They both were fully aware of who they were up against and they weren't planning to take any chances.

Sakura was dead silent, waiting to hear any trace of her "sister".

Right as her shoulders relaxed a bit from their tense position, an attack appeared. Everyone ducked for cover, although no one had any damage occur to them.

"Eh..?" Naruto was disturbed at how such a powerful attack didn't have any effect on him. To his surprise, he saw Sakura using a jutsu to protect everyone. The attack only aimed for the Hokage's office so luckily no one in the village was put at harm.

To everyones amazement, such a powerful attack didn't have any effect on Sakura either. She stood their keeping the barrier tall and strong, her breaths weren't shallow...they were steady. Almost as if she was used to this, although she did receive training from Tsunade...but this was too intense for someone to not have the wind knocked out of them.

_"Damnit..I hope I was fast enough. My weak spot has always been speed but atleast I've improved some at it. Now..where the hell is she?" Sakura thought to herself as she bit her lip in suspense of waiting for her sister to show up._

She took a deep sigh from frustration and boredom, finally she had heard footsteps. Her eyes lit up in an instant, standing up straight and tall waiting for the woman.

The woman was definitely beautiful, just like the Uchiha clan. She had jet black hair, fair skin, and she let off an aura that caused everyone to take a step back. Her eyes possessed the same power as any Uchiha, her eyes held the infamous Sharingan.

She seemed to stand tall, with confidence. Her body was something..I'll tell you that. She has a small waist and big hips, oh don't make me forgot about her giant rack.

Her hair was about shoulder length, nothing too special. She was wearing normal kunoichi clothes, so there was nothing special about her attire. It was mainly her presence that seemed to intimidate people.

With a smirk on her face, the woman had finally spoke "Well well, it's been quite a while hasn't it Sakura, Hikaru." Her voice sounded as if she was pretty much controlled by hatred and madness.

Sakura had fearless eyes that spoke with ferociousness, but her voice had shown something cold and harsh. "Un, it's been quite a while. Akira." Her lips made the name sound disgusting and pitiful.

"Hmph, shall we play our usual games Sa-ku-ra? I would normally ask Hikaru to join in but I would rather go one-on-one with you." Akira had raised her chin high in the air as if she showed no respect for Sakura. Even though she was older than her by a few months but she's a woman with power. Go figure.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." This Sakura was still the same, her determination was just ten times more intense. As Akira stepped out of the office and just floated in the air, waiting for Sakura to come out. Sakura had did something that no one else has seen. A bright pink glow had appeared around her body, in just a matter of seconds she entirely different clothes.

Everyone' s eyes practically popped out of their heads as they saw that Sakura had this type of power hidden inside of her. Well, Naruto,Itachi, and Killer Bee weren't that surprised but Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi were all pretty damned surprised. After a brief moment of silence, Sakura now had fully prepared battle armor and she had unlocked her blue eye jutsu.

Right as she was about to step out of the window, Sakura looked back at her fellow shinobi with a smile. "Just wait for a little bit, I'll be right back." Her face gave such a reassuring look that no one dared to argue with her.

There was one last thing that Sakura had to do before fighting her "beloved" sister. She put her headband on her forehead to where she could show off her pride, and her hair started to grow. It reached down to her scapulas, her hair was braided into a fishtail braid that was slightly messy. Her bangs had changed to where they were swept to her left eye and it made her look surprisingly sexy.

Her lips formed into a smirk as she was about to show another trick up her sleeve that no one has ever seen before. Her body jumped into the air, standing tall as if the air had a floor. Their eyes met for a second and then BAM! They both flung their attacks at each other.

After a loud explosion, there was smoke everywhere. Eventually it all faded away, everyone in the office was watching their battle like children watching t.v. They all saw Sakura holding a giant sword, and Akira holding a regular kunai. No one had ever thought that Sakura would be a swords master but she is. It gets better too, she used her chakra to change the swords shape and design. It caused a different power attack every time.

Sakura bit her lip since it's been so long since they've fought that she was a little slow at dodging her attacks. Her arm swung the sword at Akira's face, causing a giant scratch in her face.

After countless attacks and strikes, they were both going at an extroardinary speed. Somewhere in the beginning of the battle, Sakura decided to change her eyes to the Sharingan since she was able to access it since she was the one who helped create it.

In some time, they both eventually stopped since they felt like it was going no where and they were both actually pretty lazy. Akira stood there, staring at Sakura as she walked back into the office with her regular attire, everyone's eyes stared at her in awe.

"Well, I said that I'd be back right-" Sakura was abruptly interrupted by Akira, her body felt like it was swirling into another place. It seems very similar to Tobi's jutsu, coincidentally Hikaru was also dragged into the swirling vortex.

Right as they stopped swirling, they ended up in a place that looked like the Akatsuki headquarters. "What the..." Sakura was surprised at the sudden location change but she was also a little disturbed to see that of all places..she chose this one.

Naruto,Itachi,Killer Bee,Shizune, and Kakashi's point of view~ Mainly Naruto though~

_It was so amazing to see Sakura-chan fight someone, she looked so cool and strong, dattebayo!_

_I was in complete awe as she changed her outfit, got a weapon, and kept up with the speed!_

_Although..something bothers me.. I know she probably explained that whatever the five goddesses helped create, they can obtain that certain justu/power but..it seemed so weird seeing Sakura-chan with those eyes. It was very unsettling._

_I was very relieved when I saw her come back with a smile on her face even though she was just in a tiring battle. My body almost ran up to her and gave her a giant hug for being able to survive that, although I felt like I shouldn't because it'd mean that I'd be saying that Sakura-chan isn't strong._

_My world felt like it kind of stopped when that Akira chick suddenly sucked up Hikaru and Sakura-chan._

_I hope they're going to be okay..._

"Alright everyone, I believe that we should start a search for Sakura right this moment!" Tsunade said fiercely since Sakura was her beloved pupil.

"Eh?! Tsunade-sama, I know this is Sakura but we should have some faith that she will survive. Did you even pay attention to how well she fought out there?! She even has those amazing jutsus!" Shizune objected very quickly since she had faith but her heart was trembling with worry.

"Let's just deal with this calmly and quickly everyone. It's better to get Sakura with a well planned out idea than to rush and get her, what if it ends up harming her?" Kakashi said as he suddenly jumped in on the conversation.

"Un, I agree with Hatake-san. It's best if we take careful precaustions. We all can tell that Haruno-san is very strong, everyone should have faith in her. Plus we are still unsure of the enemies whereabouts. What if they cause danger to the village? The enemy might be Madara." Itachi's voice suddenly popped up from the silence.

"Yeah yeah yeah~ Killer Bee agrees with the Sharingan dude~" Killer Bee joined in with his awful rapping, like usual.

"Wait for us..Sakura-chan. We're coming for you." Naruto had fearless eyes that held a spark of determination. He would never want to see Sakura hurt, and have him do nothing about it.

* * *

Cheers to such a horrible chapter~ There'll probably be more humor and excitement in the next chapter~ sorry for making you wait..if you even cared.

Of course the definitions:

(1) Shinobi- ninjas

(2)-Kunoichi- female ninjas

(3)- Un- yeah

(4) dattebayo- Naruto's usual saying meaning "Ya know" I feel it expresses more emotion in romaji version^^


End file.
